Pokemon Special Shipping Meme
by Shin H. Vega
Summary: One of those silly shipping memes I thought I would never do. Pairings inside, rated T for language and humour. Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Soulsilver, Frantic, Graceful, Commoner, Agency, and Sequel inside.


**Okay, so Reregnil challenged me to do this! I feel that this will be a nice break from Plight, and I want to do something much funnier XD Note: This is NOT the same universe as Plight.**

**Name ten of your favorite shipping. Do not go ahead until you finish. Characters can be repeated in the shipping, and some can be your unique shipping (but must not contain any OCs).**

1. Oldrivalshipping

2. Franticshipping

3. Agencyshipping

4. Sousilvershipping

5. Sequelshipping

6. Gracefulshipping

7. Commonershipping

8. Dualrivalshipping

9. Specialshipping

10. Mangaquestshipping

**Let the meme begin.**

**XXXXXXX**

**001... Both 4 and 9 are at a food fight. Who would win? **

Yellow was cowering under the table, shivering with fright. Not only was her beloved Red up there defending her from Lyra and Silver's onslaught of food, she was too scared to assist him.

"You can't win, Senior! There's two of us and one of you!" Lyra laughed as she flung a large cream pie in her Senior's general direction.

Red had been deftly dodging most attacks, but still had food residue on his clothes from hits that he couldn't. Taking the opportunity of Lyra's defenselessness, he took the large baguette in his hand and flung it like a javelin.

Silver managed to catch it. "Nice try, but not good enough." He growled, flinging it back twice as hard.

Red cockiness got the better of him, as he was too busy laughing to dodge. It struck him right between the eyes, scoring a one-hit K.O.

"Red?! Red, no!" Yellow cried, scrambling over to her boyfriend to nurse his wounds. He had a large purple bump above his eye, and his only response was a groan.

"That's it!" Yellow suddenly sprang up, her face twisted in a sadistic, furious smile. "It's time to punish the naughty children!" Yellow shrieked in rage, picking up the same large french baguette, along with a whole sack of potatoes she managed to just randomly find on the ground.

"Um…Silver, I suggest we…"

"Run!"

The two young Johto trainers fled as fast as they humanly could from Yellow's incoming wrath. In the end, it wouldn't matter, as Yellow would have her revenge either way.

"Yellow…I think I can smell colors…" Red groaned as he rolled on the floor in pain.

**002... 5, 6, and 3 are all on a date.**

"So you guys are Unova trainers, too?" Black inquired curiously.

"You bet. Hugh and I have been friends for a while, right?" The young girl, Rosa, responded.

Hugh, on the other hand, was shyly looking away from her, avoiding her gaze completely. "Y-yeah…we kicked some Plasma ass, huh?"

"That's so cool! I'm not much of a battler, but when it comes to entertainment, the Black and White Agency cannot be beat!" The other girl, White, chirped happily.

Black looked over to Hugh, who was trying to separate himself from Rosa while she and White gushed over the latest T.V drama.

"Girls are weird." Black said, his face reddening for some reason.

Little did they know, a man dressed in blue, flamboyant clothes was seated with a woman also wearing blue clothing, albeit not as flamboyant.

"Young love…it's really something to be admired, right, Winona?" Wallace chuckled, gazing at the four teens.

"That Hugh boy needs a little encouragement, don't you think?" She replied, smiling.

Suddenly, she stood up, reared her head back, and yelled, "Just tell her already, Hugh! You call yourself a man?!"

Said teenager flushed deeply. "What does she mean, Hugh? Who's 'her'?" Rosa asked innocently, causing her three friends to slam their heads against the table.

As a reward for her bravery, Winona received a chaste kiss on the forehead, making her flush.

"I admire your caring of others." Wallace, said, his voice seductively low.

Winona could only sit back in shock, her face red and hands on her mouth in shock.

**003... 7 is in a dire situation. Would 1 help them?**

"Hand over the money, brat! If you do, your little boyfriend will not be harmed!"

Platina was in quite a pickle. She had been accompanied by Diamond, her boyfriend of three days, to the bank, and before she could enter, was stopped by several bank robbers, all armed with dangerous melee weapons.

"I-I don't have anything on hand, please don't harm him! I can write a check, if you would like!"

"Not a chance! Go into the bank, withdraw five million, and bring it to us! Then we'll let chubby here go!"

"Leave her alone, you jerks! She would never give money to worthless thugs like you!" Diamond cried, trying to inch free of the man's grasp.

The robber was about to reply, but the cocking of a shotgun stopped him. "Let him go." A cold voice whispered in his ear.

They turned, and to the Sinnoh children's relief, there stood Green, who was armed with a double-barrel shotgun. Blue wasn't far behind, sporting twin desert eagles.

"I suggest you leave, as this could messy real quick." Blue giggled, her face wearing a cocky smirk.

The men didn't even argue, they just split like their life depended on it, and it did.

"Seniors! Thank Arceus you are here!" Platina cried, ramming herself onto Blue.

Blue rubbed the younger girl's head to comfort her while she cried as Green consoled Diamond, reassuring him he did a good job, despite being held captive.

"We've got a brave set of juniors, eh, Green?" Blue laughed.

"I think they're winners, too, pesky girl." He replied, smiling slightly.

"Don't call me that."

**004... Write 2 in an awkward situation.**

Little did Sapphire know, she had been tailed by Ruby for the last half hour. He could barely keep up with her, but he wanted to test out his knew camera, and what would be a better moving target than she?

Sapphire stopped, and much to Ruby's extreme chagrin, began to undress herself! Ruby's jaw hit the floor as he realized they were at a hot spring, deep in a Hoenn forest!

"I've been itching for a bath! Being caked in mud gets boring after a while, plus, I got some special soap that'll have Ruby crawling all over me!" Sapphire laughed to herself, submerging herself in the water.

Ruby was dumbfounded, to say the least. Special soap? She never mentioned anything like that before. He suddenly had an idea.

"Sapphire, is that you?" Ruby called, as he was unable to see because he covered his eyes with his hands.

Sapphire suppressed a shriek. "Ruby?! What the hell are you doing, I'm bathing!"

"Sapphire, it's not like that! I only followed you so I could test my new camera on a moving target; I didn't know were coming here to bathe."

"Logical. I ain't mad, but I want ya to leave! Women need their privacy!"

"I will leave on one condition. That condition being you can let me take a picture of your head above the water, nothing else, for my photo album."

"…Fine…" Sapphire eventually relented, sinking neck-deep in the water. "But only my head!"

Ruby removed his hands, and proceeded to take several pictures of her in the water. "Gorgeous! You're hair looks quite pretty when wet, Sapphire!"

"T-thanks…Ruby." Sapphire said quietly, blushing all the while.

**005... Oh no, 8 is now arguing and disagreeing. How will they solve it?**

"Cheren, please!" Bianca whined. "Can we do something together? I haven't seen you in a week, and I wanna hang with you!"

"Bianca, I'm sorry, but the gym is of utmost importance right now. You'll have to come back another day, I have several more challengers waiting." Cheren huffed, visibly annoyed.

"You said that last time, and the time before! You big stupid, why do you never want to hang out with me? Am I a bad girlfriend?"

Bianca, being the girly-girly she was, suddenly found herself crying softly in front of her childhood friend and lover. Cheren was used to her getting angry and overreacting over stupid things, but he was often swayed if Bianca managed to produce real tears, and these tears were most definitely real.

"All right," Cheren said defeatedly, straightening his tie. "You wanna go sit at the Aspertia lookout with me?"

"Really?! I would love to, and I promise I won't talk your head off!" Bianca squealed, taking the distressed boy's hand in hers.

Cheren knew she would break that promise, but didn't really mind. He enjoyed listening to the resonance of her voice.

**006... Make one member from each 5 and 10 make out. How would the other member react?**

"Crystal…" Hugh moaned as he gently brushed his tongue across her neck, while simultaneously rubbing her chest through her shirt.

"Hugh…you've got…talent." Crystal growled seductively, pulling him closer. Little did they know that their little make-out session was going to come to complete ruin momentarily.

_**"Hugh?!"**_

Hugh separated from her immediately, only to face a bright red, borderline steaming Rosa.

"What are you doing, you idiot?! Why are you making out with Crystal?! Am I worth nothing to you?!"

Hugh tried to defend himself, only to be chased at by Rosa, who was repeated threatening to hog-tie him and beat him within an inch of his life in a very loud voice.

Pulling out her phone, Crystal speed-dialed Gold's number. "Your little revenge plan worked perfect, Gold."

_"Great work, SSG! That'll show him not to change the radio station when I'm not around!"_

"I got something out of this, too. I got a bit of his hair to test if he really _is _related to a qwilfish or not!" Crystal giggled, leaving Hugh the spiky-haired boy to his yandere lover.

**007... 4 is on a vacation, and 6 had to stop them. How are they going to do so?**

"Ah, ah, ah, no kissing." Wallace ordered, coming in between poor Silver and Lyra.

"Hey, nobody asked you two to come. Besides, we're technically adults, so we don't have to listen to you." Lyra replied angrily.

Winona sighed. "Your friends from Kanto, especially Blue, were quite worried about you. They told us to stay with you, and even offered to pay for us."

Nothing but the truth. Lyra and Silver had decided to take a vacation to Lavaridge town for the hot springs and a little romance, but didn't count on these two ruining their fun.

"What do they have against us kissing?" Lyra grumbled.

"No PDA in public!" Wallace suddenly screeched, flailing his hands around and flinging hot water everywhere.

"It's alright, hun, calm down." Winona laughed nervously.

The four quieted down a bit, enjoying the water…that is, until Silver decided to get touchy again.

"Damn it, kid, what did I say?!"

"STOP TALKING!" Silver bellowed.

**008... Why is 7 afraid of 3?**

"How on earth are you so strong?!" Platina cried as she nursed her fallen empoleon.

"They're impossible!" Diamond wailed, his munchlax fainted at his feet.

"You're looking at the guy who destroyed Team Plasma! You're looking at the conquerer of the Unova league! I'M BLACK, AND I HAVE MADE MY DREAM COME TRUE!"

The two Sinnoh trainers were so frightened by Black's intimidatingly loud voice and the power of his pokemon that they decided fleeing was the best option.

White could only groan at her gloating boyfriend. She could see some lessons in self-control in the near future.

**009... 10 is having a baby. How would 1 and 9 react?**

"I have an announcement, seniors." Crystal said nervously, giggling slightly.

Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green were all summoned by their juniors Gold and Crystal, and really didn't know what to expect. Crystal appeared to be on cloud nine, but Gold looked like he was close to fainting.

"I…I'm pregnant!" Crystal squealed. In a flash, she was surrounded by her female seniors, who were all screaming their heads off themselves.

Gold could only watch, mouth agape. "She's ready…I'm not…"

Red and Green took it upon themselves to comfort Gold, and promised him that they would shower him with much friendship and "bro-time" to balance his worry.

"Don't worry, Crys, we'll make sure you have plenty of clothes and stuff for the baby!" Yellow laughed, taking her hand.

"Thanks, guys…I can tell Gold's nervous. What do you suggest I do?"

Blue shrugged, smiling brightly. "Don't worry about it, Crys. He'll come around."

**010... One of 6 is very sick/injured. Write about their reactions.**

"Good morning, Winona." Wallace said sleepily as he sipped his coffee.

"Hi, honey…" Winona replied with strain, her voice raspy. Not only that, her face was pale, her eyes red, and was walking with a hobble.

"Groudon's left toe, Winona, you're ill!" Wallace cried as he shot out his chair to assist her.

"Dammit, Wallace…I'm fine." She growled, only to be reduced to a coughing fit, which forced her to her knees.

"You need to go back to bed. Come on." Wallace chuckled as he bent down to pick her up bride-style.

"Wallace…put me down! I'm not that-" She was interrupted by another hacking cough.

"Don't talk. You just go back to bed, and I'll make you some tea."

When he passed the stairs, she stopped fighting him. She had quieted down, except for the fact she began to cry softly.

"I don't have time to be sick, I have so much to do today!" She rasped, her voice further constricted by her crying.

"I'll take care of it. The gym challengers can wait, and I'll take care of the laundry, as most of it is my own." Wallace laughed to himself.

He reached the bed, set her down gently, and covered her in the sheets.

"Thank…you…love…" She whispered, a slight smile on her face.

**011... 2 was making out. 10 walked in.**

Sapphire giggled as Ruby gave a quick peck on the cheek.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked.

Sapphire didn't even answer, but went straight for the prize. She and Ruby quickly latched onto each other in a passionate kiss, moaning erotically. Ruby suddenly got an idea, and separated from her.

"You look amazing tonight…" He murmured in her ear, using his tongue to brush agains her ear ever so slightly.

"Ruby…don't stop…" She whispered.

"Whoo-hoo, Ruby! Didn't you had in it ya, beauty queen!"

They separated, faces flushed in embarrassment. Gold was too busy laughing to realized Ruby had charged, his intent murderous.

"I'll kick your ass so hard, Gold!" Ruby yelled, chasing the poor breeder into the nearby street.

"He's going to be some dad." Crystal giggled. Sapphire could only look away in shame.

**012... 8 is extremely pissed at 3.**

"Damnit, Black, Reshiram is really starting to get on my nerves!"

Cheren was absolutely furious, for Black's giant white dragon of truth has been being very mean lately. Eating his food, making crude jokes, and trolling him expertly.

_"Why are your pants so tight, human?" _Reshiram snickered.

"Black! Control your pokemon!" Cheren cried in anguish, something very out of character for him.

Little did Cheren know that it wasn't Reshiram pulling the strings, it was White, who was using her talents for writing television scripts to make jokes to use against him by telling Reshiram through an earpiece.

"You really think I can control what he says? He'll barely listen to my commands in battle!" Black replied as he brushed Reshiram's neck.

"I think it's funny!" Bianca giggled.

_"Blonde bimbo says what?"_

"What?"

The mighty white dragon reared back his head, unleashing a mighty roaring laugh. Black could barely keep his laughter contained, and White, although several feet away, was struggling to keep quiet.

"Black, you're pokemon's a meanie!" Bianca wailed.

_"You mad, bro?" _Reshiram chuckled. Disgusted, Cheren left, dragging the hurt Bianca behind him.

**013... 7, 8, and 2 are playing the King Game.**

"All right, here are the rules to the King's game." Cheren said authoritatively. "We number some straws, and whoever gets the one with the crown on it gets to be the king. The king then orders two other "servants" to do their bidding."

"Sounds fair." Diamond replied, chewing noisily on a sandwich.

After the straws were set, Cheren, Bianca, Diamond, Platinum, Ruby, and Sapphire all picked one each.

"I'm the king, hell yeah!" Sapphire cheered. "I guess I should be the queen, though. Whatever."

"Great, it's going to be terrible being ordered around by a commoner." Platinum grumbled to herself.

"What did you say, princess?" Sapphire suddenly snarled, her head quickly turning to the heiress.

"N-nothing!" She quickly defended herself.

"That's a cute skirt you're wearing, princess. I have decided my command! Number two shall be stripped by number five!"

Platinum's eyes widened in horror. "I am number two…have you lost your mind?!"

"Nope! I'm just sick and tired of you're holier-than-thou attitude all the time! You can't even give it a rest for your boyfriend, Diamond!"

"I…I'm number five…" Said boy murmured.

The others gasped, and Platinum about fainted. There was absolutely no way…Sapphire just did that to spite her!

"You know what, I'm feeling merciful." Sapphire laughed. "Diamond, give your little princess a break and tie your scarf around your eyes."

"It will be hard to do what you asked, but I'll give it my best shot." Diamond replied determinedly.

"I…I think we can have a sense of modesty, eh, Ruby?" Cheren asked nervously.

"Y-you're right. Here, have a blindfold." Ruby chuckled.

The two men wrapped said objects around their eyes as Diamond began to blindly undress his little lady.

"D-diamond…I'm so sorry you have to do this."

"Don't apologize, Lady, it's Sapphire's doing, not mine." He replied, laughing a little at her formality.

"J-just please be gentle…"

"You know I will." He said, smiling gently. Platinum was touched by Diamond's maturity, especially with the fact that he was literally _taking her clothes off._

It didn't take long to reduce Platinum to her underclothes, where she was very close to bursting into tears.

"Please, Senior…no farther, I beg of you." She whimpered, using her arms to cover her almost exposed front.

"I've been merciful enough in making the boys cover their eyes, now finish up, Diamond." Sapphire replied, feeling quite pleased with herself.

"Yes, Senior." He mumbled.

With a touch as gentle as the summer mist, he removed her underwear, careful not to touch her skin as much as he could. Even though he could not see, Platinum's face was deep red, not only in shame and embarrassment, but anger at Sapphire for pulling such and mean and unjustified act on her.

Diamond dropped her light-blue lace panties on the ground, that's when she lost it. Platinum began to bawl, her eyes leaking giant, wet tears. She immediately rammed into Diamond on instinct, finding no other source of comfort.

"Please…let me dress again…" She wailed.

"You did it, so you gained my favor. Go to the bathroom and put your clothes back on, princess." Sapphire laughed.

She did so, and with haste. After a few minutes, she returned fully clothed, allowing the boys to regain their sight again.

"Well…that was awkward…" Cheren laughed nervously. The gang all agreed, and decided that the television would be more fun than something like the King's Game.

**014... 1 and 4 are having a Double Battle.**

"Earth power!"

Silver's command rang through the air, to which the mighty rock-type rhyperior performed hastily. The ground beneath Green's scizor and Blue's nidoqueen erupted violently, damaging the latter quite a lot.

"You've gotten better, Silver!" Blue laughed with pride. Her little brother was proving himself more and more every day.

"Iron head!" Green commanded. The steel mantis obliged, hardening it's pointed cranium before ramming it into the rhyperior's torso.

"Now's your chance; fire punch!"

Rhyperior ignited its tri-clawed hand, and with much force, drove it into the scizor's frail and unguarded back. Between the crushing force and the rhyperior's sheer weight, Scizor fainted instantly.

Meanwhile, Lyra's azumarill was quite occupied with Blue's nidoqueen, Nidory.

"Thunderbolt!" Blue ordered. Nidory then unleashed a mighty electricity flare, targeting the water-type's weakness.

"Hang in there! Waterfall, and give it some muscle!" Lyra cheered her pokemon on.

The stout aqua-rabbit coated itself in water, and charged at the dinosaur-like creature, sending it several feet away. It was too much for it, and with a whimper, it fainted.

"We won, Silvy!" Lyra squealed, tackling her boyfriend. He flushed, and returned the hug awkwardly.

"Nice job, guys." Green laughed, approaching them. "Next time, I won't go easy on you."

"You told me you'd go all out, Green." Blue asked, her eyebrow raised in suspicion. Green backed away, suddenly defensive.

"Come on, Green, let's go have some fun. I'll show you some battle tactics you'll never forget…" Blue cooed seductively, and with a dash, ran away through a door into another room with Green in tow.

"That's sis for you. Wanna grab a bite at the center?" Silver asked.

"Sounds great!" Lyra giggled, and together, left the gym and headed back to town.

**015... 5 and 9 meets one of your OC. Will they get along?**

"Superbia! Come down and fight me, you cowardly bastard!" Red bellowed.

Said floating man laughed, his snow white hair flowing in the wind. "Why don't you make me? Or are you concerned about your friends?"

"Are you affiliated with Team Plasma?! Answer me, pretty boy!" Hugh screamed at the top of his lungs; he was being held back by a clearly distressed Rosa.

"Red, Yellow…you've met some new friends. It's not ever going to matter, though, as this world will be mine once I've eradicated you all! Now die!"

Superbia's slowking charged, belching fire from its mouth and shooting balls of water at the young dexholders. Hugh and Rosa barely dodged, while Red and Yellow sent out Saur and Chuchu, respectively.

"Frenzy plant!"

"Thunder!"

The two attacks combined, effectively striking and and knocking out the opponent pokemon.

"You are all impudent! You may have been resilient enough for me and the other cardinals, but just wait and see! We will become invincible!" He laughed maniacally.

"If you think for one second that you can hurt my friends, or even worse, hurt Yellow, you've got another thing coming, chump! You can get all the lackeys you want, but we'll still stop them!" Red replied, his cocky smile returning.

"You have much to learn, child, and I admire you for your tenacity. If you and I were on different terms, Red, we could of been friends, I believe. It isn't too late, Red. Surrender, I'll spare you all, and we can all rule the world together. Think about that."

With a flash, the leader of the Sin Cardinals disappeared, leaving the four trainers to ponder just what happened.

"He won't rule, I won't let him." Red growled, clenching his fist.

"It's okay, Red. I'm here, and so are your friends. We'll help you." Yellow said, smiling.

"You've got us, too. I'm a newer trainer, but that doesn't mean I can't unleash my rage!" Hugh laughed, his fist on his chest in pride.

"Get a grip, spiky." Rosa replied, smiling a little.

**Wow, that stretched my brain. I challenge anyone who reads this to do it! Come on, you won't turn down Vega's challenge, won't you?! XD**

** 1. Yellow has a secret side. You don't want to see it XD**

** 2. Who knew Winona was such a matchmaker, let alone loud lol**

** 3. Where would they obtain that?!**

** 4. Who knew Ruby was such a ninja lol**

** 5. I can totally see Cheren working and making Bianca feel unimportant. Sorry, bro D:**

** 6. HE'S A QWILFISH, I KNOW IT**

** 7. Wallace, stop being such a prude**

** 8. Black, y u no quieter!?1!?11**

** 9. This was hard to write, as I think Gold would be an awesome dad lol**

** 10. Who knew graceful was so freaking cute?! Wallace is such a boss! :D**

** 11. Gold, mind your own business XD**

** 12. Reshiram: trololololololol :D**

** 13. Sapphire is so evil and commoner is so adorable :D**

** 14. Silver can kick some serious ass XD**

** 15. Hank Hill: Superbia is one mean-ass bastard, I'll tell you what. rofl**

** That was fun! Thanks again to Reregnil for the challenge! I encourage you readers to try it sometime!**


End file.
